plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild West - Day 23
For the Chinese version of the level, see Wild West - Day 23 (Chinese version). Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = same |Objective 1 = Don't lose more than 1 plant |Objective 2 = Don't let the zombies trample the flowers |EnMo = minecarts |EM = Three |before = Wild West - Day 22 |after = Wild West - Day 24}} Difficulty This level can be a nuisance without the proper plants. Because of the elements of this level, this can be a hard combination to defeat the zombies with. The Pianist Zombie stands out the most, especially with the player having to lose no more than one plant. The player needs a long ranged plant to deal with this, as well as it being powerful. However, there are also Chicken Wrangler Zombie, so plants like Lightning Reed or Snapdragon should be used. The flowers also provide another problem, in addition to the position they are in, right in front of some minecarts. Using plants like Melon-pult and Coconut Cannon on minecarts are ideal for this level, as they can easily take down some of the more powerful zombies in this level. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie5 = |zombie6 = 3 |zombie7 = |note7 = 100% Plant Food |zombie8 = 2 |zombie9 = |note9 = First flag; 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie10 = |note10 = 100% Plant Food |zombie11 = 2 4 |zombie12 = 1 5 |zombie13 = 3 5 |zombie14 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note14 = 100% Plant Food |zombie15 = |zombie16 = 4 |note16 = 100% Plant Food |zombie17 = |zombie18 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note18 = Final flag; 400%/7 Plant Food}} Strategies Strategy 1 *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Spikerock **Wall-nut or Tall-nut **Bonk Choy **Coconut Cannon **Lightning Reed *Plant one column of Twin Sunflowers in the first column. If any early zombie comes, plant a Bonk Choy right next to the column with the flowers on the lane the zombie is in. It should be able to defeat the zombie. Plant another Bonk Choy on the next lane that the cowboy is crossing. *If a Conehead Cowboy appears, plant a Wall-nut next to the Bonk Choy to hold it off then plant a Bonk Choy to deal with the Conehead Cowboys. *Continue to do so until the entire column is armed with one Bonk Choy protected by one Wall-nut next to it. Start filling the front of the lawn with Spikerocks starting with the column next to the Wall-nut. *If any of the Wall-nuts looks broken, it is about to die. Plant another Wall-nut or give it plant food to make it last longer. *If a Spikerock has only has one spike left, it is about to die. Plant another Spikerock next to it to protect. *Coconut Cannon could be placed in the minecarts and the tiles not covered by rails. The same applies to lightning reed. *The strategy should look like this with Coconut Cannon, taking into consideration the fact that Pianist Zombie could storm the same lane. With Lightning Reed under the same situation: Legend: *TS = Twin Sunflower *BC = Bonk Choy *WN = Wall-nut *SP = Spikerock *() = Depends on situation *| = mine track *[] = minecart *LR = Lightning Reed *CC = Coconut Cannon Strategy 2 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Wall-nut **Snapdragon (or Cold Snapdragon, although the steps below assume you picked Snapdragon) **Spikeweed **Spikerock **Melon-pult (or Winter Melon, if you have beaten Wild West - Day 24, although the steps below assume you picked Melon-pult) *Before the first flag: **Plant Sunflowers on the tiles to the left of the flowers that are not minecarts. It is recommended to have at least four sunflowers, preferably on the third and fourth column, excluding the minecarts. **Until the fifth column is full of Snapdragons and the sixth column is full of Wall-nuts, whenever a zombie comes, be sure to have a Snapdragon and a Wall-nut on the 5th and 6th column of the same row, respectively. **Plant Spikeweeds on the seventh column. It is optional to also plant these on the eighth column. **If the fifth column is already full of Snapdragons and the sixth column is already full of Wall-nuts, plant a Wall-nut over a severely damaged one to restore its health, whenever possible. *After the first flag (also applies to the final flag): **Whenever a Pianist Zombie comes, be sure to have a Spikerock on the ninth column of the same row. **Continue planting Wall-nuts over severely damaged ones to restore their health, whenever possible. **Try to afford for Melon-pults to be planted on the minecarts. It is recommended to have at least one Melon-pult on one of the minecarts, preferably the minecart on the second column. Move the Melon-pults accordingly. *During the final flag: **Have fun using Plant Food on the Melon-pults. At the end of the level, the lawn should look like this: Legend: *() - May or may not be there *[] - Minecart *| - Rails *SF - Sunflower *MP - Melon-pult (or Winter Melon, depending on what you picked) *SD - Snapdragon (or Cold Snapdragon, depending on what you picked) *W - Wall-nut *SW - Spikeweed *SR - Spikerock Strategy 3 :Created by This set-up is an easy set-up that will make the level tireless and easy, and only requires the player to beat Pirate Seas - Day 11 to be able to use this strategy. *'Plants to be used:' ** ** ** ** ** Not needed, optional Start by placing Sunflowers in the first column. Proceed to do so in the 3rd and 4th columns where there are empty tiles. When the first zombie appears, place a Wall-nut down on the 6th column. Now keep placing down Sunflowers until you can get a Snapdragon. Place it on the 5th column. When the second zombie comes around, place another Wall-nut, and a Snapdragon on the 5th column. Now start building up a row of Snapdragons and Wall-nuts. When a Buckethead Cowboy appears, get some sun for Coconut Cannon. Place the first Coconut Cannon on the full row minecart. Then, proceed to put 2 more Coconut Cannons on the other 2 minecarts. Now, the only thing left to do is use Coconut Cannons strategically, as they are vital to defeating the Pianist Zombie. Chicken Wrangler Zombie will be dealt with Snapdragon. If you haven't lost a plant yet and things are getting rough, you can use a Cherry Bomb, though isn't always necessary. Build up Plant Food for the last few waves, and use them on Snapdragon. Using Plant Food on Snapdragon at this point will obliterate every zombie in a 3x3 radius in front of it, perfect for completing last wave. If Wall-nuts get damaged, use Wall-nut First Aid. This lawn should look like this: Legend: *[] - Minecart *| - Rails *E - Empty tile. *S - Sunflower *SD - Snapdragon *W - Wall-nut *C - Coconut Cannon Strategy 4 *Required plants: ** Sunflower ** Wall-nut ** Coconut Cannon ** Spikerock ** Snapdragon #Place Sunflowers on the first column. #Place a Snapdragon on the to kill the first zombie and a Wall-nut to block it. #Continue this for the rest of the zombies. #When you finished placing Snapdragons on the third and fourth column, as well as Wall-nuts on the fifth column, start placing Spikerocks on the sixth column. #After placing all the Spikerocks on the sixth column, place a Coconut Cannon on the second column, on the mine cart. Move the Coconut Cannon around to severely damage Buckethead Zombies. #At the last wave, consider using a Cherry Bomb if you haven't lost any plants to facilitate the process of killing zombies. The lawn setup should look like this. *Legend: *S *CC *SN *W *SP *< > mine cart and rails Gallery FRWWd23U.png|First time reward Screenshot 2014-08-08-23-47-43-1.png| 's strategy Screenshot 2015-01-16-20-00-22.png| 's strategy WW - Day 23 (PG234) - 1.png|By WWDay23stlm.png|By PvZ2 Stragety WW23.png|By Screenshot 2016-09-13-23-26-21.png|By WestDay23ByLD.jpg|By SOWW23.PNG|By WW-23 by WeebishlyDone.png|By Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Wild West Day 23 - Full HD 60fps (Ep.159)|By Wild West Day 23 - Plants vs Zombies 2 How would you rate Wild West - Day 23's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s)